Beware of the Father
by CullenGirlsForever3
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sister vampires. Carlisle has always been EXTREMELY protective of his adoptive daughters. When they fall in love with humans no less , what will he do and will the guys survive?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beware of the Father

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sister vampires. Carlisle has always been EXTREMELY protective of his adoptive daughters. When they fall in love, what will he do and will the guys survive?

Chapter One: Daddy, I'm in Love

BPOV

Across the hall I saw him. The boy I've seen for the past two years sitting directly across from me reading as usual. It didn't register in my mind until that very moment. His pure beauty was undeniable, how could I not have seen it before?

With bronze hair that he could never get to behave and a crooked smile that could probably get even my dead heart beating. He was polite, kind, and my best friend. The only human I could talk to. I just now realize that I love him.

"Bells!" I heard him cry in his perfect voice. "Come here!"

"Yeah?" I ask trying to keep my cool.

"Okay. So you can say no. I'm going to be extremely blunt right now! I know that you are different, but I don't care! You say that I need to keep my distance, but I can't any longer. Isabella Swan Cullen, I love you and I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me."

"Edward…"

"Please, I know you are going to say no. Just…"

"Edward, I would ……"

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am, I could even become one of you."

"Edward…"

"Bella, I'm begging you! Just give me a chance!"

"Yes."

"Bella, it would be…..Wait, what?"

"Edward, I've been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes YES! I think I might possibly kind of sort of love you too."

"Wow. That's……" As he was about to finish that lovely sentence, the horrible bell rang (you know the one that announces the prisoners are free for the weekend) and soon the hall was swamped with students rushing towards freedom and a lovely weekend.

"Bella!" I heard Mike Newton call out to me.

"Yes Mike?" I ask putting on a fake smile.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Sorry Mike, I'm going with someone else." I say truthfully.

"Really, who?"

As I was about to reply, my own personal knight in shining armor, wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Me, Newton. You got a problem with that?"

"No. Just making sure Bella was taken care of."

"Well she is fine and if she did have a problem she could talk to me, NOT you."

I could tell that Edward was really jealous without having to ask him or read his mind. I don't see why he would waste his jealousy on Mike, after all Mike can in no way compare to Edward.

RPOV

"HEY!!!! HEY ROSE!!!" I heard a shout, but I assumed it was just another perverted high school follower of mine, but the calls persisted.

"ROSE!!!" I finally turned to see which one of my more persistent stalkers it was, but the only one I saw was my adopted sister's best friend's best guy friend, Emmett McCarty, standing up so his whole top half of his torso was sticking out of the sunroof.

"YOU!!!" He screeched, and pointed to me frantically. " ME!!!" He continued from across the parking lot, gesturing to himself. " PROM!!!" He started to attempt to demonstrate dancing from his Jeep. " TEXT ME!!!" He shouted as whoever was in the front seat of Emmett's Jeep started to drive away, while gesturing typing.

I quickly whipped out my phone and opened a text to my first speed dial, and typed out "YES, you dorky loser." Before he was even out of the parking lot.

I got in my convertible and began to drive away as I heard a voice, distinctly masculine, shout "YEAH!!!" I smiled to myself as I drove the rest of the way home.

APOV

I walked home with Jasper as usual. He was acting all strange and literally it was creeping me out. I couldn't get up the courage to ask him what his problem was. What I can't help if I have gym last period, but I didn't think I smelled that bad. Honestly, he looked like a sour prune.

We finally got to my house and Jasper talked to me.

"So there was a girl I thought I might ask to go with me to prom, but I don't know how she'll respond. She is super cute and we have a long history. Alice I don't know how to tell you…" I braced myself for the girl's name to come up, " It's you!"

I was totally not expecting him to tell me that he wanted to take me to prom.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me out. Do you know how long I waited for you to ask me? 2 years! That's a long time!" I said.

I barely had time to finish saying what I thought before he kissed me. I swear it lasted for three minutes. It made my heart soar up into my throat. I love that feeling. He was an amazingly sexy guy and I can't believe I got so lucky. When he pulled away I went inside to find a pissed Rosalie and a love stricken Bella.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Love!" I said in a dreamy voice.

CPOV

I walked into the living room after work and saw my beautiful baby girls.

Rosalie was sitting at the edge of the couch with Bella's head in her lap while Bella had her legs covering the rest of that couch. Alice lay sprawled out on the love seat staring off into space.

Rose was absent mindedly playing with Bella's hair and looking lustfully off into the distance. Bella had a dreamy look in her eye and sighed every once in a while. Alice looked as though she was going to faint.

"Hey girls!" I said.

"Hey Carlisle." They replied dreamily.

"Daddy…" Alice began.

"I think….." Rosalie interrupted.

"I'm in love!" Bella, my beautiful baby girl finished with a smile that showed that this man must die.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Daddy! He is coming over tonight and you WILL be nice! I LOVE him and he loves me! Don't you have any sensitivity?" Bella screamed at me.

"BELLA! HOW COULD YOU INVITE A STRANGE BOY OVER TO OUR HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" I screamed back.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." My baby screamed and ran out the door.

"Was it something I said?"

"Daddy, do you realize that we are all in the same situation? And did you think on where she would run to? She is going to Edward! And you know what? I think I will leave too. That was cruel and insensitive!" Rose, my eldest, screamed and then followed Bella out the door.

"Daddy, I hate you too!" Alice said and ran out the door. Was it official I HATE MY DAD DAY?

A/N: Okay so how do you like???? LOVE it, right? This particular piece is written by 3 people, Kate, Bella, and Rose. Please Review!

---Bells---

~Rose~

*Kate*


	2. You said you lived by trees

Title: Beware of the Father

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sister vampires. Carlisle has always been EXTREMELY protective of his adoptive daughters. When they fall in love, what will he do and will the guys survive?

**Hello everyone!!!! Sorry this took so long to get up!!! We wrote this right after the first one but I (Rose) never got it up because it was on my mom's computer and I never was able to get on. **

**Well, here we go!!!! Be prepared to LAUGH!!!**

_Last chapter :"Daddy, do you realize that we are all in the same situation? And did you think on where she would run to? She is going to Edward! And you know what? I think I will leave too. That was cruel and insensitive!" Rose, my eldest, screamed and then followed Bella out the door._

_"Daddy, I hate you too!" Alice said and ran out the door. Was it official I HATE MY DAD DAY?_

Chapter 2: You Live by Trees, Right?

BPOV

I always ran when I was upset. Usually, I had no where to run to, but today I did. When I reached Edward's house, he was about to leave in his shiny silver Volvo.

"Edward!" I called to get his attention.

"Bella! Are you okay? What happened? I was about to come over!" He said worriedly.

"Carlisle and I got into a fight." I explained.

"Bella!" He said and ran to give me a hug. I leaned into his chest trying not to hurt him.

"We fought about you. He still thinks of me as his little baby. I told him that I loved you and he freaked out saying he was going to kill you and I kind of exploded." I sobbed dryly into his chest. "We have never fought before and it was horrible!"

"Let me help."

"No. It's fine!" I said unconvincingly.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"No. I would rather show you something." I said and grabbed his hand.

RPOV

I didn't know where to go. I didn't know Emmett that well. Maybe I should bother Bella! No, she and Edward would be all mushy gushy lovey dovey. Grrrrrr……

I ran through the forest, looking for something to do. That is when I saw him.

Emmett was meandering through the forest. When I approached him he looked relieved.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. It seems that I have gotten hopelessly lost. I think I took a wrong turn." Emmett said, "Apparently, Mapquest doesn't always work."

"Ummm….why were you looking for me in a forest?"

"Well you said you lived by trees."

Wow. He's real bright. NOT! "I didn't mean in the middle of a forest."

"OH! Gotcha!" He smiled stupidly, but it made him look so cute that I couldn't help but smile back.

APOV

Carlisle didn't come after me. I was all alone. I wandered through the streets of our tiny neighborhood. He drove up behind me. Not Carlisle , but Jasper.

"Hop on!" He said. I grabbed his extra motorcycle helmet and slipped my butt onto the seat.

"Hold on tight." He said. I knew where to grab (around his waist.) "How did you know where I was gonna be!!?" I asked curiously. "I was on my way to see you but I saw you on the street first."

"You couldn't have picked a better time. Carlisle got possesive of us so we ummmm…..left!" I said ashamed. "Do you want to come back to my house?"

"YES!" I said.

When we got there, Jasper hopped off his bike and waited for me to jump off gracefully. As I did so I smelled the scent of his human blood. I was walking in to be abruptly halted by a kiss from Jasper. "Did I tell you I love you today!!?" Jasper asked. "Yes, but you could tell me again."

"I love you!" he said kissing me again.

"I love you too!" I said

"Are you ready to talk to Carlisle?" He asked.

"Fine. Let's go!" I sighed.

Hopefully Daddy was willing to forgive and forget. HOPEFULLY!

CPOV:

I decided to go after Bella. I knew exactly where she would be. After picking up Edward she would take him to her favorite place, the forest.

As I followed their scent I noticed it led to a clearing. When I reached it, I saw Edward kissing MY baby girl! How DARE he!

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I screamed. As I did so, that stupid pig-headed boy did NOT stop! I decided to take manners into my own hands.

I marched over to where they laid on the ground of the beautiful meadow. I would have marveled in its beauty if I wasn't outraged by my daughter's actions.

I yanked that butt faced miscreant off my daughter while screaming, "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boy's face was surprised, shocked, and frightened.

"CARLISLE! That is my boyfriend!!!!!!!! You put him down and let us be!"

I glared at Bella and didn't let go of her precious boyfriend. She would have to learn her lesson. "Listen, Edward," I sneered the name, "you stay away from my daughter or else! There will be serious consequences if you don't! I won't forget this!" I stated as I let Edward go.

"Yeah, because an elephant never forgets." Edward muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, sir." Edward glared at me with as much passion as I was. I have a feeling this will never end!

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! Review and we (I) will update asap!!!!**


	3. No Good Business

Title: Beware of the Father

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sister vampires. Carlisle has always been EXTREMELY protective of his adoptive daughters. When they fall in love, what will he do and will the guys survive?

**This was still written with the other chapters so that's how we were able to update so soon!**

**Have FUN!!!!!**

Chapter 3: No Good Business

BPOV

After Carlisle's little explosion in the meadow, he took me home. Once we got inside, I ran up to my room. What was Carlisle's problem? I heard a rock hit my window. I knew that Carlisle had gone out to find the others, so I open the window.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon whose already sick and pale with grief, that though her maid, art far more fair than she...." Edward continued reciting while I almost swooned.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek!" He finished.

"Ay me!" I recited.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white, upturned, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Cullen."

"Bella!" he yelled up to me. "Come here."

"Hold on." I grabbed my purse and leaped out the window gracefully. Once I was down, I grabbed Edward and ran as fast as I could to get away from my prison. We were flying and I never wanted to come down.

APOV

As Jasper and I came into the house, we saw Rose and Emmett making out on the couch. They were all over each other! It was disgusting! And to think Carlisle freaked over Bella just kissing Edward for a few minutes.

"Well… Let's just go call Carlisle! Let's get on his good side. The only way I can think of doing that is by getting the attention focused on someone else!" I said.

"You're devious!" He smiled. I leaned in to kiss him and he pulled away almost instantly.

"What are you pulling away from me for? I love you! Goodness HOW many times do I have to say it!!!???" I said.

"I'm practicing for when your father comes." He answered.

"NOT right now! YOU RUINED the MOMENT!" I shouted quietly. Then he leaned in to kiss me. When I pulled away, I called my dad.

He came home right away. We would know we heard him scream, "Rosalie LILIAN HALE CULLEN!!!" Carlisle shouted.

Maybe Emmett had enough sense to pull away from Rose, but it's Emmett who are we kidding!

I had a vision that Emmett was pulled back into Rose's forcefield. Carlisle somehow got Rose off of Emmett.

"ROOM NOWWW!!!" Carlisle screamed.

Okay I'm waiting for it. Rose raced up to her room with Emmett on her back.

"Alice you can go now." Carlisle said.

RPOV

I locked the door and ran over to my personal teddy bear. After a few minutes, Carlisle busted down the door.

"YOU DO NOT LOCK DOORS IN THIS HOUSE YOUNG LADY!!!!!" he screamed.

"YOU DO NOT KNOCK DOWN DOORS IN THIS HOUSE, OLD MAN!!!!!" I screamed back.

I would have started crying if I could, but instead I felt my eyes burn with hatred. When I glared at him, he glared back with as much intensity. I had to turn my head into Emmett's chest. I have never seen Carlisle so furious before. I couldn't bare it!

CPOV

I stalked out of Rosalie's room realizing that I lost that fight.

All of my girls hated me and I was tired of it. I decided to check up on Bella so I could talk to her. I guess I kind of overreacted.

When I walked into her room, I saw an open window and a note.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I'm really sorry, but I am exceedingly unhappy. Edward and I are going to be happy together far away from you! If you have a problem with that, too bad! I might see you around town, but don't try to find me for you won't succeed. I am sorry it had to be this way, but you gave me no choice. I will always love you like my own father, but this was unexcusable so I had to go. Maybe, just maybe, our paths will cross again, but it won't be in the near future._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

This was the first time I lost a child and I now fully understand what parents feel when their children die. I had to find her and make it up to her. But first, I need to make amends with the others so I won't lose my whole life in one day.

A/N: SORRY IT IS SO SAD. IT HAD TO AND YOU WILL SEE WHY LATER! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

HA!!! YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY BE MAD IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT THE 1ST 3 CHAPTERS WERE ALL WRITTEN AT 4AM RIGHT AFTER THE TWILIGHT MOVIE CAME OUT!!!

Chapter 4: Making Amends

CPOV

I walked into Rosalie's room and found her and that BOY making out. It was DISGUSTING! His hands were practically down her pants.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Rose," I said knowing she would hear me. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess I was just being an over protective father." She still wasn't listening to me. "Rose? Rosalie? ROSALIE!" I said getting louder with every word.

"Yeah, I heard you. It's fine, now just leave. Can't you see I'm busy?" Rose muttered while still kissing Emmett.

I stalked off to Alice's room next.

APOV

I was in the middle of kissing Jasper when Carlisle came in. I stopped kissing and asked "Daddy, what's wrong. Do you want me to help you find Bells!?"

"Alice first I have to say sorry. Baby I guess I can't stand watching my babies grow up." He said looking as if he would cry if he could.

"Oh daddy, let's go find Bella".

RPOV

I was still making out with Emmett when Alice came in in a rush. "Rose, Bella is gone!" she screamed.

"Emmett, we have to find her!" I broke away quickly.

"We can take my Jeep." He said trying to be helpful.

"Running will be faster."

"Ummm… Rosie, sweetheart, cars tend to be faster than people."

"Not than me!"

"Okay?"

"COME ON!" Alice screamed impatiently.

We looked at the loves of our long lives and said, "Jump on my back!"

BPOV

I asked Edward if we could go to his house. He gladly agreed and we headed that way.

When we reached his house, his neighbor was outside gardening.

"Hey, Esme." Edward called over to her.

"Hey Edward, who's your lady friend?" she asked suggestively.

"This is my um… girlfriend?"

"Hi, I'm Bella, his girlfriend as of this morning." I say, "We've been friends for awhile though."

"Oh. So YOU'RE Bella. He talks about you all the time." She said.

"Thanks Esme! I'm going inside now." He said awkwardly. I followed him inside.

"So, my parents are gone on a trip to Hawaii right now so we have the house to ourself." Edward explained.

"You should get something to eat!" I said thinking of his needs.

"What about…oh right, you don't eat."

"Right." I say.

After spending a while at his house, I decided it was time to go home and face any consequences that Carlisle would throw my way. However, when I got home, no one was there. That was when I noticed an open letter on my desk. The one I wrote to Carlisle three years ago when I almost ran away.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA IT'S CLIFFIE! REVIEW AND WE UPDATE FASTISH.**

**But I have sad news because this is the last chapter we had typed up & written so it might take longer this time to update.**

**Rose**

**etc**


	4. we're done

Sorry, but we have stopped writing ffs. Unfortunately our lives have gotten fairly hectic and we have moved on from Twilight and fanfiction. We are completely taking down the page in one week, so if you would like to adopt any of our stories, send us a pm or review by then.

Sorry and thanks,

Bella, Alice, & Rose


	5. end again

OK..... so here's another update from us. So far these stories have been adopted........

weatherwitch.X.x.X. has Beware of the Father

flipper-ace has Major Leagues

Flounder5 has Catching Her

Our other stories are still under consideration and have not yet been adopted. If you want them review or PM us asap

~Bella, Alice, and Rose


End file.
